Rosas color vino
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: En una batalla, Hermione es salvada por Snape. El traidor para todos. Ahora él le muestra otra cara de la verdad. No le queda mucho tiempo para ello. La capa se tinta de color vino, la sangre y la esperanza de no morir como traidor a sus ojos.


**Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

He regresado. Yupi, brinco de alegría. Ehh, con esta nueva historia. Será corta, lo prometo. Benditas vacaciones que permiten escribir.

**Rosas color vino**

**1.- Morir por ello**

El repentino ataque. Miles de luces de colores. Los maleficios. La muerte. Todo tan cerca, tan palpable. Todo tan inesperado.

La noche se cernía sobre sus cabezas y adornaba los cielos con pacificas estrellas, mientras los campos de trigo se cubrían con sangre.

Tragó dolorosamente saliva. Mortifagos, aurores y uno que otro alumno inmiscuido, luchaban fervientemente con el deseo de proteger sus ideales y valores, en aquel gélido campo de batalla. –Ideales y valores– se susurró a sí misma. ¿Vale la pena morir por ellos?

Si vale la pena vivir por algo, vale la pena morir por ello.

Hermione podía escuchar, con una claridad irreal, los gritos de suplica y dolor, aturdiendo sus sentidos. Desconcertando su mente.

Varita en mano, con tenacidad y las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba, acabó con un par de Mortifagos que le amenazaban a distancia.

Sin previo aviso y víctima de un pequeño descuido, un hechizo le impacto en la espalda de lleno. No supo de dónde provino exactamente. Se tiró al suelo, gimiendo por el dolor que le oprimía la respiración, quemando sus entrañas.

–Nos vamos a divertir mucho con ella ¿No crees, Severus?

Severus.

Ese nombre le taladro la cabeza.

El traidor.

El asesino de Dumbledore.

El matón de la única persona que hubiese llegado a lamentar su muerte.

La joven apretó los ojos para soportar la tortura que infligían sobre ella.

¡Como había sido tan ilusa!

Aún cuando el profesor había acabado con la vida del Director hacía un año, la Gryffindor aún creía, tontamente a su raciocinio, que Dumbledore había caído por un bien mayor.

Espero llegar más maldiciones en su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar una respuesta del Slytherin traidor. En su lugar, un sonido de golpe seco y una máscara blanca cayeron a su lado.

Un cuerpo inerte con una expresión de horror. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, dirigiendo su mirada a la figura que vestía de negro, parado delante de ella.

–Granger…–Sin duda era él. Su voz sedosa, esa que utilizaba para reprimendas o para infundir temor.

El hombre levantó su cuerpo del suelo apretándolo contra su pecho. La joven no opuso resistencia.

– ¡Niña tonta! ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que esto no es ningún juego? ¡Va en serio, niña! No sea estúpida –

El profesor escapaba ágilmente a los maleficios. Pero estaba claro. Su papel había sido descubierto. Debía de protegerse de aurores y ex–colegas. Extrañamente, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era colocar a la Gryffindor en un lugar seguro.

– ¡Traidor, vete al infierno! – Escuchó gritar a Avery bajo la varita de Ojo loco.

Ya se encargaría de él más tarde.

Snape apretó los dientes, consciente de su inevitable destino.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, hasta el "hospital" que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. O lo que quedaba de ella.

Ahí, deposito con suavidad en la joven, sin que se percataran de su presencia. Sigiloso, se quitó la máscara, tirándola a su lado.

–Profesor…–musitó débilmente la castaña. Mirándole a los ojos.

–No diga nada– se limitó a decir él.

El hombre se irguió, le dedicó una última mirada y se fue.

Cuando los medimagos se percataron de su presencia, corrieron rápidamente a ayudarle, curando sus heridas. Sin poder evitarlo esa noche, durmió profundamente.

---

Se acabó. Ganaron una batalla.

Lamentablemente, no la guerra. Aún no.

Los Mortifagos capturados serían llevados ante el ministerio.

Luto, dolor, pero un deje de alegría.

"Ganar" y "Victoria" son palabras que cierran heridas menos profundas.

Una castañita buscaba desesperada a un hombre alto, de nariz aguileña y cabello negro.

La persona deseada jamás llegó.

A su lado, la máscara del delgado profeso, brillaba sínicamente.

Como un recordatorio de que le debía la vida.

¿Por qué le salvó?

¿No era acaso, el hombre más odiado en el mundo mágico, por todos sus crímenes?

Como fuera, debía agradecerle.

Se levantó, sintiendo la protesta de sus cansados músculos. A hurtadillas, salió corriendo de ahí… tal vez todavía estuviera en el campo de batalla. O entre los cuerpos sin vida en el peor de los casos.

El lodo y la humedad producían pequeños escalofríos en su piel. La luz amenazaba con llegar por el horizonte. Una hora, tal vez.

Varios minutos después de correr, se permitió un vistazo a su alrededor, lejana a todos. Solo buscando a un hombre entre los cuerpos tirados, muertos. Reprimiendo las lagrimas y los gritos de espanto contenidos en su garganta. Continuo el paso.

Llegó a un punto donde enormes charcos de agua se pintaban en el paisaje, su ropa se cubrió de más sangre y lodo.

Siguió un camino desolador. Cuerpos de Mortifagos. Uno. Otro. Y uno más. Continuo caminando, reprimiendo las nauseas por el olor a sangre.

Una roca adornaba el charco de agua con tierra, donde divisó una bota febril en el suelo.

Avanzó, temerosa del resultado. Tirado en el suelo húmedo, con la varita firmemente levantada en su dirección, se hallaba el profesor Snape. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre y lodo.

Apretaba su capa con fuerza en su abdomen y parecía sufrir bastante por el frío.

–Profesor…–susurró ella. Acercándose despacio. Snape bajó la varita, aunque para Hermione, no parecía capaz de conjurar hechizo alguno.

La respiración irregular no permitió hablar a Severus sino hasta un tercer intento.

– ¿Qu-qué hace aquí Granger? ¿No l-le atormente lo suficiente en Hogwarts como para no qu-quer me ver nunca más?

–No. Entonces supongo que usted no era tan mal profesor como piensa. Olvídelo. Tengo…tengo que pedir ayuda.

La aclaración provocó un bufido en Severus, escupiendo sangre al hacerlo.

Hermione se encogió a su lado. Nerviosa. Snape no pudo hacer protesta alguna cuando la joven lo acomodó en su regazo.

–Dígame ¿A q-quien planea pedir ayuda? ¿A los medimagos? Claro, estarán en-encantados de ayudar a un Mortifago. Como siempre, viviendo en su mundo de fantasías Gra…Gra-Granger– consiguió decir Snape entre temblores.

La dificultad con la que consiguió decir su apellido provocó un escalofrió en la castaña. Convocó su patronus tan rápido como pudo, omitiendo en el mensaje de quien se trataba. Ella había llegado ahí en al menos 9 minutos, con el alboroto… Quizá Snape no tenía tanto tiempo.

Con todo el valor disponible dentro de ella… tomó la mano que sostenía la capa ensangrentada y la retiró de un solo golpe.

Un gran corte. La respiración se le cortó, era demasiado profundo. Con un débil agarre, el profesor volvió a colocarla en su lograr, sintiendo que el frío le arrebataba la poca vida que le quedaba. Intentaba, vanamente, contener el líquido vital con la prenda negra que ahora se tornaba color vino. Vino muy oscuro.

Hermione sentía los ojos escocer. De desesperación, de impotencia.

¿Acaso ese hombre no había traicionado a la orden? ¿Asesinó a los Mortifagos de su alrededor?

–Granger–llamó de pronto el profesor – ¿Don-donde está Potter?

–Harry se quedó con Remus. Él está bien. Yo… deseaba agradecerle que salvara mi vida, pero…usted– dijo Hermione atropelladamente. Deseaba la verdad con urgencia claro, pero se trataba de tacto obtenerla. Cualidad con la que no contaba en ese momento.

Para el profesor, la respiración era cada vez más complicada y pasada. El sueño le intentaba cerrar los ojos.

"_Un pequeño esfuerzo, hazlo por ti, esta vez, hazlo solo por ti"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Terminó sentado, apoyado contra la piedra. Quedó agotado por el simple hecho de erguirse… un minuto. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, después, podría descansar. Dormir, porque el sueño era arrasador.

–Profesor…no, no se levante. Los medimagos deben estar cerca–

El experto en pociones le ignoro, le tomó le los ojos y le alzó la cara que miraba apenada la herida de su abdomen.

–Míreme a los ojos–

Hermione obedeció, sintiendo el frio tacto del experto en pociones.

Un fuerte jalón fue lo que vino después, luego, un pasillo interminable de recuerdos se mostró ante ella. Una fuerza le conducía débilmente por el lugar.

Y las imágenes sobrepuestas mostraron más de lo que hubiera esperado.

_El regreso de Voldemort._

"_Lo sabes Snape; si fallas, te mueres"_

_La Orden del Fenix._

_El voto inquebrantable_

"_No, Severus; Tú debes matarme. Cuando llegue el momento, claro"_

"_¿Y mi alma Albus?_

"_¡Tu vida vale más que la mía! ¡Tú prometiste cuidar de Potter!_

"_Severus, por favor"_

"_Avada Kevrada"_

Las imágenes desaparecieron tan de golpe como se presentaron. Le dejaron tirada en el suelo, jadeando, desolada.

¿Acaso pudo ser tan ciega? Merlín, habían sido ordenes de Albus Dumbledore.

Las lágrimas pronto le quemaron las mejillas. Rogando interiormente que no fuera demasiado tarde para el profesor. Rogando verle de nuevo en el aula de pociones… con el traje negro. Con la voz y la mirada penetrante.

–Le ordenó…usted…le dijo que lo matara–

El profesor parecía apenas consiente, sus labios tintados de rojo, intentaba jalar oxigeno a sus pulmones que se negaban a trabajar un sólo respiro más.

–Olvídelo…fue, solo un momento de debilidad–

"_Mierda"_ susurró él por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que el agotamiento, producto de la pérdida de sangre, lo llevaría a caer en ese sueño que tan tentadoramente le llamaba. –Cre-creo que dese-deseaba que una persona en el mundo supiera la verdad–

Ante el tan débil tono de voz de Snape, la joven se acercó.

– ¡No, no, no! No se duerma profesor, quédese conmigo, por favor– Hermione encerró su cabeza entre sus manos. –No es nada justo ¡Profesor! – le tomó de los hombros, agitándole cuando comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

– ¡Ayuda! Aquí estamos, por Merlín. ¡Auxilio! –gritó segundos más tarde la desesperada castaña.

–Sabe, ¿sabe cual e-s mí...mi co-color preferido, Granger? –

Hermione se desconcertó ante la pregunta. Los sollozos en su garganta aguardaron hasta que encontró su voz entre el llanto. ¿Ese hombre pensaba morir hablando de su color favorito?

–Supongo que es el negro, señor– dijo mirándole tristemente. La locura se cernpia sobre ambos. Snape poco creía lo que acababa de hacer. Hermione por las declaraciones, por esa pregunta que indicaba que el Slytherin no tenía ya más tiempo.

Aun recordaba como caminaba atreves de los pasillos con esa interminable capa negra ondeando a su paso.

Una sonrisa triste adorno sus labios.

–No. Co-contrario a lo que piensen, porque voy siempre de negro, es el vino–

Antes de perder la visión por completo, se permitió un vistazo a esos preocupados ojos miel.

Al menos una persona no le recordaría como un traidor, un ser que merecía la muerte y tal vez, con algo de suerte, sería enterrado lejos de aquellos seres oscuros y su "amo".

No todo había sido en vano.

Hermione miró con desesperación como la cabeza de Snape resbalaba a través de la piedra, sus manos perdieron el agarre y sus ojos carbón, se cerraron.

--

¿Les gustó?

Bueno, eso espero. Ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo.

Los quiero. Cuídense mucho y creo que publicare las respuestas a los mensajes en mi profile.

Adios.


End file.
